


Can you?

by lamocantwrito



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, I suck at this, M/M, Oneshot, Oops, POV First Person, Sorry About These Tags, angsty??, dammit i spelled whoops wrong, first voltron fic, i am a slut for klance, i should stop...., i wouldnt say its fluff either, idk what i am doing, just random, not really - Freeform, some one needs to stop me, theyre p ooc..., whoopz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamocantwrito/pseuds/lamocantwrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance asks and Keith answers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh sorry for the sucky summary, this is my first official voltron and Klance fic... sorta. OK it's my first serious fic (the other was aa my immortal klance... dont ask). Idrk what i was thinking when i wrote it but enjoy!

Keith, can you hear it?  
How the beating of my heart quickens in your presence? Can you hear the flutter of the wings from the butterflies in my stomach? Keith can you hear the affection hidden underneath the banters we have? Can you hear my desperate plea? Can you hear the ache of my pining heart? Can you hear the hidden i love you’s?

Keith can you feel it?  
The way my body heats up near you? Can you feel how my body relaxes in your calming presence? Keith can you feel the subtle touches? Can you feel the adoration radiating off me when my eyes land on you? Can you feel pain of my unrequited affection? Can you feel the love i have for you?

Keith can you see it?  
How when you walk into a room, my eyes can never leave your figure? Can you see the stolen glances i make at every possible second? Keith can you see the way my eyes gleam with you near me? Can you see the way i get flustered when you touch me? Can you see the hurt in my eyes as you ignore me for the umpteenth time that day? Can you see how much i love you?

Keith can you say it?  
Please can you it? That you feel the exact same way. Can you say what will make me the happiest man alive? Can you say something that i know isnt true? Keith can you say it? Please?  
_Can you say i love you?_

~~~~~~

Lance, i can hear you.  
I can hear the hitch in your breath whenever i touch you. I can hear the stutter in you words, i can hear the way you send your silent plea. I can hear the subtext hidden under your insults. I can hear your love lance i can hear it loud and clear. Lance i can hear your booming yet calming voice, its all i can hear. Lance, your love is all i want to hear

Lance i can feel you.  
I can feel your gaze on me, i can feel your stare burn a hole through my skin. As if i wasn’t hot already. I can feel heat of your skin when i let myself melt in your presence. I can feel you lance, i can feel the admiration radiating off you. I can feel your love, and thats all i want to feel.

Lance i can see you.  
I can see your pupils dilate in those beautiful blue orbs of yours. I can see the blush grace your face when i catch you staring. I can see past your blinding smile, to your beautiful face. I can see the way you look at me, adoration shining within your eyes. I can see the pining in your eyes. You’re all i can see, i have to stop looking otherwise my heart wont make it. Lance i can see you, your love is all i need to see.

Lance, ill say it.  
What im about to say is the honest truth, nothing can ever change it. I’d be the happiest man if you’d return the words. So please lance, please believe me when i say this  
_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed it, uhh i suppose if you want more klance check me out on tumblr?? its lamo-is-to-blamo.tumblr.com :) (idrk what im doing man....) , well any way have a wonderful day, may it be filled with klance


End file.
